


Establishing Ownership

by maipigen



Series: Alea iacta est [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn does something that forces Rachel to make a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar issues, I am beta less

**Establishing** **ownership** **.**

* * *

 

Thump.

"Oh _fuck_ Baby."

Pant.

Groan.

"Gonna cum so bad, Baby!"

Louder groan.

Sigh.

"Wow that was awesome," Finn grinned tiredly as he slowly ( _finally_!) rolled off of her body.

Quinn swallowed the self-loathing down and smiled faintly over at her sort-of-boyfriend. "Yeah…"

Barely five minutes later, Quinn laid there with a now snoring Finn next to her and hated herself profusely even as the sweat cooled on still more or less clothed body, sending bittersweet reminders of the last time she'd felt the same amount of sweat on her.

Suddenly, Quinn felt nauseous and catapulted out of Finn's bed and into his bathroom to dry heave violently into the toilet as images of a satiated Rachel flashed through her mind.

Ever since their little episode in the locker-room, Quinn and Rachel had made it a point to meet at least once a week. Only, it was getting harder and harder for Quinn to conceal her growing feelings for the high strong brunette, so she was trying to limit her contact with her to stop people from noticing anything out of the ordinary.

 _It's not even like she realizes that I'm missing now that Regionals is coming up_ , Quinn told herself as she gurgled some water and went back out to Finn's room to grab the very few pieces of clothing he'd managed to take off of her before losing his patience.

Rachel had been so hell bent on winning the stupid competition that she'd all but ignored Quinn for over a week and to the blonde's surprise it had hurt a lot more than anything else she'd ever experienced in fact. Somehow Rachel Berry had become the most important person to her and being who she was, Quinn very much disliked that.

 _Especially since she's so busy prancing around, flirting with Finn and ordering us all around_ _like we're morons_ , Quinn mused sourly as she finished getting dressed and slipped out of Finn's house and jumped into her car to go home.

The memory of the incident that had been the last drop to Quinn's overflowing cup entered her mind as she made her way back home to her house where she'd be alone since her dad was out whoring with his oh-so-secret mistress and her mom was out drinking with her girlfriends as a way to cope.

Quinn had sat in the backrow in the choir room, in the exact same seat where she'd once fingered Rachel to orgasm and watched the very same girl try for the nth time to get Mr. Shue to listen to her suggestions.

She'd only realized that she'd been watching the tiny brunette with a rather smitten grin on her face when it slowly dropped off it at the sight of Finn and Rachel laughing together in their own little world a few minutes later.

Finn had always had a soft spot for Rachel, at least ever since he found out she existed after joining glee club and apparently he was harboring quite the crush on her.

For some reason the fact that Finn was not as into her as he used to didn't bother Quinn, she'd all but cut him off ever since starting whatever it was with Rachel, _no it's the fact that Rachel is all but swooning over_ him _that's annoying_ , Quinn's eyes narrowed as they took in the sight of a clearly pleased Finn and Rachel. _If he touches what's mine, I'll…_

The thought froze Quinn a little and she quickly looked away with warmth blossoming up in her cheeks. _I don't own Rachel, we just play around a little…Yeah right,_ Quinn's inner voice snorted at the lie, _you're so hot for her that it's not even funny anymore._

It was probably the fact that Rachel had all but forgotten about her and everything that ultimately made Quinn do what she did next. Before she knew it, Quinn had stood up and sauntered down the steps and walked over to Finn, pretending that the brunette at his side wasn't there as much as she could.

"Hi Finn," she'd purred, placing one hand on his chest with a small smile. "it's been so long since we've hung out so I wanted to know if you're doing anything after school?"

The look on Finn's face was priceless and it was with smug satisfaction that Quinn had watched every thought of Rachel Berry flee his mind. She'd kept up the smugness even as she'd led him out of the choir room fifteen minutes later and had caught a glimpse of a blank faced Rachel looking at them leaving.

 _And now you're feeling like a complete slut_ , _which is completely justified_ , Quinn admitted to herself as she reached her house and pulled into the garage. She sighed and walked up to her room and got in the shower, suddenly desperate to get the scent of Finn off of her skin. She only got out when she'd nearly scrubbed herself raw.

Topping off the weird day with some ice-cream and a couple of the most unromantic movies she could think of, Quinn settled down in her bed and tried to muster up a little excitement for the Regionals competition the next day.

It would probably have worked too, if she hadn't been assaulted with dreams of a betrayed-looking Rachel throughout the entire night.

**0o0o0**

The trip to Regionals was uneventful. So much in fact that Quinn fell asleep on Santana's shoulder and only woke up when the Latina poked her ribs to announce that they'd arrived.

The next several hours went by in a blur; rehearsals, getting dressed and prepared and all of the usual pandemonium that always preceded these kinds of events.

Though, throughout it all, Quinn had noticed that Rachel was suspiciously cold towards her. She never caught her looking at her whenever she undressed in the small room that the girls had claimed as their changing room, heck, Quinn had even tried bending forward a little, pushing her booty out there since she'd realized that Rachel was a total butt girl, but no response at all. In fact, it was as if she didn't even exist to the brunette lead singer anymore and the very thought sent shivers of fears down Quinn's spine.

At one point, a little while before New Directions were set to perform, Quinn was intercepted by Finn as he sat down next to her in the audience where the rest of the glee club were watching their competitors.

"Hi," his shy, goofy smile that used to be so adorable to Quinn, now only served to remind her that she was a horrible person.

"Hey Finn." She managed to say, acting as casual as she could manage with her guilty conscious pounding in her head. _Go away, go away._

"So…" Finn smiled, "you left pretty early yesterday. Uhm...I just wanted to know if…you know, we haven't been to BreadStix in a while…?"

 _Frig, frig, frig_! Quinn mentally roared, praying for some kind of miracle that would help her from hurting the guy she now knew did absolutely nothing for her anymore. Sexually _or_ otherwise.

"Quinn, your presence is needed backstage." Rachel's voice came out of nowhere and Quinn flinched guiltily as she looked up at the standing singer. "I'm sorry Finn, but it won't take but a minute. Perhaps you and your fellow idle glee clubbers should take a moment to warm up their voices since the competition is far from an easy one judging from that choir's soprano." She pointed to the performing choir on the stage before reaching for Quinn.

It took a moment for the lanky teen to interpret Rachel's subtle order, but eventually he managed and stood up himself. In the meantime, Rachel's hand had clasped Quinn's wrist and she was dragging her down the aisles of people without a word.

She looked so serious that random people immediately backed off into the sides to give them room to pass on by, and Quinn had to admit that a pretty familiar tingling was beginning to make its presence known the further away from people they came.

Then, suddenly, Rachel pushed her through an open door that led into what appeared to be a supply closet of some kind and slammed the door loud enough to shatter eardrums. Quinn didn't really get a lot of time to complain about the noise though, since with her next breath, Rachel was slanting her lips over hers in a bruising kiss that was very obviously designed to show dominance.

Quinn didn't give a crap, her body too busy _enjoying_ being close to Rachel again as she immediately opened her mouth, letting Rachel's probing tongue inside.

She was so caught up in the sensation of being thoroughly kissed for the first time since…well, the last time Rachel had kissed her that she didn't notice fingers at her panties until there was a rough tug and a small breeze hit her bare skin.

"Did you… _pant_ …just…oh…rip my underwear?" Quinn managed as she tilted her head backwards, giving Rachel her silent permission to attack her neck.

Rachel didn't answer, she just started nibbling on the soft skin that she'd been offered as her hand made its way under Quinn's dress.

The moment that Rachel's slender fingers touched her clit, Quinn was catapulted into her first orgasm, chanting silently into the brunette's shoulder as the relief poured over her. She hadn't even realized that she'd been so needy until then.

Unlike previous encounters, Rachel didn't stop to give Quinn space to breathe, to the blonde's surprise she just kept on going. Two orgasm later, Quinn was ready to scream for it all to end, she couldn't take the merciless (but oh so delicious) attack any longer, but when she tried to step away from Rachel's mouth and expertly probing fingers that Finn could _really_ use a lesson or two from, Rachel's grip tightened and she pushed her roughly back into the wall with a firmly muttered order to _stay put_.

"What-" Quinn started to ask, but was silenced by Rachel's piercing stare as she finger fucked her furiously.

"Did it feel like this?" she asked almost in a hiss. "Did he make you moan for him? Were you as wet for him as you are for me? _Tell me_!"

All at once things clicked inside of Quinn's mind and even as her body was soaring towards yet another mind-blowing release, she realized one important thing. Rachel Berry was _jealous_ ; jealous that someone else had fucked her when _she_ hadn't wanted to.

The feeling was empowering and Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's with as much passion as she could to show her that no one but Rachel _really_ mattered, to show her guilt for using Finn to hurt her. For so many other things that Quinn couldn't really stand it.

"He's not –oh-god- _please-_ don't-stop- he's not _you_ , I'm all yours!" Quinn babbled when she felt Rachel twist her finger and hit that special spot inside of her that always made Quinn see stars. She came so hard that Quinn could swear that she passed out for a second, because the next thing she knew, Rachel was stepping away from her while slowly licking her much worked fingers dry with a smoldering look in her dark eyes.

Quinn leaned heavily up against the wall, unable to look away from that look. "What?"

Rachel smirked; a look that until one particular April's day, Quinn wouldn't have imagined being able to form on the dark eyed girl's face. "Do _not_ forget it again. I don't like people touching what's _mine_."

And with that, and one last, quick peck on Quinn's swollen lips, Rachel left her standing there with her eyes widened in shock.

_Holy s…!_

The sounds of running steps through the now half-opened door rebooted Quinn back to the present, and she began making her way to the stage where the rest of New Directions were waiting to take the audience by storm.

Lights were flashing, people were cheering and the music was deafening, but Quinn didn't notice any of it, just performing on instincts that had been drilled into her over the last month. No, all she could think off at that moment was the fact that she _wasn't_ wearing any underwear and her core was _still_ dripping with juices that she really hoped would get Rachel's attention sometime in the near future.

After all, Quinn fully expected to be taken extra care of now that she belonged to someone and knowing Rachel Berry as intimately as she did, Quinn had _no_ doubts about whether or not the singer could deliver…

 


End file.
